


We Were Together

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Doctor Who Feels, Embedded Images, F/M, Flowers, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Outer Space, Roses, Space Opera, Tenth Doctor Era, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RosexDoctor graphic for Game of Cards Challenge #53: <a href="http://cards-wild.livejournal.com/45028.html">6-10.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Together

[](http://imgur.com/HGmyAha)

**Author's Note:**

> Alt version [here.](http://i.imgur.com/oT0UKic.jpg)


End file.
